The Inbetweener
by ChasingStarsAndSatellites
Summary: !Cross-Over! The first Merlin/Inbetweener Cross-over! Simon Cooper ends up in Camelot by a Time Beast - created by the High Priestess  Nimueh . Can Simon along with some help destroy the beast? Will Simon get back home? Rated for language. Simon/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin or The Inbetweeners as the BBC (Merlin) and E4 (The Inbetweeners) broadcast the shows, e.t.c.  
>This is a cross-over of something that has never been done before, a cross-over of Merlin and the Inbetweeners.<br>I've become addicted to Simon Cooper, and I wanted to try him in Merlin.  
>So basically, this is the start of the story.<br>Enjoy?**

It was a normal day in Rudge Park Comprehensive, and with it being a normal day, it would be dull. Simon Cooper had closed up his locker, his head resting against it. Since his split from Carli (which kept on happening), Simon was having a hard time. His friends didn't really seem to notice that much about how Simon was truly feeling. He wasn't that open if he was honest, and he wished he was more open. Moving his head back from the locker, Simon took some steps back, needing to stop acting pathetic.

Neil Sutherland casually walked up to Simon, a goofy smile on his lips. "Si, you look terrible." Neil admitted. He froze on the spot, taking a guess in his mind that he had split from Carli again. "If it's about Carli, then she isn't worth it if she keeps on messing you around." Neil told him.

Simon looked at Neil, his eyebrows creased together. "I need some time alone, Neil." Simon calmly stated. However, Simon eventually shook his head as he started to walk away from Neil. "This is so fucking useless!" Simon had mumbled to himself. It was as if he was cursing himself, blaming himself for the split.

"You need to get over her; she can't keep on going in and out of your life you know!" Neil called out. It hurt to see Simon upset over a girl, especially since she kept on being with Simon, and then not being with him. Neil just wanted to help Simon get over Carli, but it seemed like Simon never wanted to get over Carli.

"It's not fucking possible!" Simon responded back. He still walked along; he didn't want to snap like that. But he was just tired of being bugged; he wanted to get through this alone. It didn't help if Neil, Will and Jay kept on pestering him about Carli and how much of a bitch she had been to Simon. Pushing open the door with force, Simon had suddenly felt relaxed. Breathing out calmly, he made his way across the yard. Looking up at the sky, Simon wished that he was in a better place. Somewhere far away, somewhere he could fit in better. And to find someone who could understand how he was feeling. At that moment, Simon stopped walking as he felt something strange around him. Looking back down, he ended up spinning around in circles. Simon soon enough started to feel himself fade away, and it made him close his eyes.

In the throne room, Uther was stood on the platform. His green eyes were searching the room, checking to see that everyone was paying attention. He seemed to look annoyed, but that was just typical Uther. No words had come out of his mouth yet, which was unusual for Uther. It was like he was waiting for something to happen.

Arthur had rubbed his forehead, hoping that his father would say something eventually. The silence was making Arthur feel uncomfortable. "In your own time." Arthur sarcastically commented. He wasn't pressuring his father into speaking, but Arthur thought that Uther was keeping everyone in here as a punishment. But that wasn't possible, as Uther was aware that all the Knights were supposed to be out on duty.

Uther shot a warning look to Arthur, pointing his finger at his own son. "I was just about to speak, do not interrupt me again!" Uther snapped. Looking back at the crowd, he breathed out. "People of Camelot, I have decided to change the laws about being sentenced to death." Uther announced. He had now placed his hands on his hips, confirming that his decision was final.

Everyone in the room gasped, they knew that the laws had been changed so many times. But they couldn't argue with the King, they had to respect his decisions made. All of the members in the room looked towards Arthur, hoping that he would have something to say. But Arthur had kept himself trapped in silence. He now looked at Morgana, who was sitting on the other side; he hoped that she would have something to say about this. Morgana swallowed lightly, and then she stood up. "I do not agree to the laws being changed." Morgana said.

Uther turned to look at his Ward, his breathing turning heavy. "I didn't explain how they would change!" Uther pointed out. He took a step closer to Morgana, having a dangerous look on his features. "You shouldn't disagree when you don't know what the changes will be, they could be good changes for all you know." Uther added on. He had soon calmed himself down, he hated having to argue with his Ward.

Morgana shook her head at him. "It doesn't matter; you have changed the law so many times. We don't know what's right or wrong anymore." Morgana argued back. She gave him a warning glance, knowing that Uther would try and talk her out of it. "Why can't you just get rid of these stupid laws?" Morgana asked him. She had raised a good point, but there was a reason behind everything.

"These laws are protecting this Kingdom, it doesn't make them stupid." Uther answered. He pointed his finger at her, breathing in. "If you ever make a comment like that again, then I will lock you up." Uther threatened. Uther had a serious look on his face, he had locked up Morgana once. And that was a mistake, but he knew that he could do it again if it was needed.

Before anything else was said, a blue light appeared in the room. Gasps sounded again, with everyone shuffling their feet backwards. The blue light started to reveal a human form, but the form was blurry to start off with. A gust of wind filled the room, making a howling noise at the same time.

Uther had slowly turned around, seeing this strange blue light appear in the room. His brows creased together, wondering what was going on now. "What is this?" Uther demanded. He couldn't focus properly on everyone else in the room, he had a strange belief that someone in the room was doing this to wind him up.

The blue light soon faded away, leaving Simon there. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "What just happened there?" Simon mumbled in confusion. He groaned, rubbing his forehead as he looked around for the moment. Soon enough, his eyes widened in amazement. "Oh." Simon realised. He looked back towards the platform. "I-" Simon started to speak.

Uther had pointed to the man who had just arrived. "Guards, restrain the boy!" Uther commanded. He now walked off the platform, heading towards Simon. Uther took the guess that this young man had arrived here through magic, his motives were mostly right.

Two Guards rushed out of the crowd, restraining Simon so that he couldn't escape. "He is secure my Lord!" A Guard said. He had a tight grip on Simon's shoulder, looking up as Uther came strolling towards the three of them.

"I can see that." Uther commented. He stopped near Simon, glaring at him. "You have interrupted a court session, sorcerer." Uther said.

Simon looked confused. "Sorcerer?" Simon asked. He shook his head at the accusation made. "I'm not a sorcerer, I swear to you." Simon assured Uther. His eyes were wide and sparkling, his chest heaving. "Where am I?" Simon wondered. He looked at Uther, he was scared of him. He just wanted to know where he was, and then maybe he'd find a way back home from there. He could have cried at this moment, but he decided against it.

Morgana walked off the platform, standing beside Uther. "Let him go, he's done nothing wrong!" Morgana declared. She felt a hint of rage slipping out of her, and she was trying so hard to hold it all back. "He's only just arrived here, we don't know if he has magic or not." Morgana declared. Her eyes looked towards Uther, wide and sparkling as she waited for his reply back.

Uther didn't turn around to look at Morgana, but he did hear her clearly. Taking a deep breath, Uther had swallowed lightly. "Magic something that you cannot spot so easily, Morgana." Uther explained calmly. His eyes were still glaring at Simon. "His clothes are inappropriate, it's like he doesn't belong here." Uther said.

"Just because his clothes are nothing like the clothes we wear, it's doesn't make him any different to the rest of us." Morgana argued back. Her eyebrow arched up, green eyes glistening. "You are blinded by your hatred that you don't know how he winded up here, what he's doing here and what he wants." Morgana pointed out.

Uther had remained trapped in silence; he knew that Morgana was right. But he couldn't be certain of what she was saying, he could be a sorcerer, he could be evil. "Lock him in the cells." Uther commanded. Most people would find that harsh, but Uther couldn't be sure to believe the young man or Morgana. It was strange about how he had just suddenly appeared in the room.

"What the fuck?" Simon questioned. He felt himself being dragged away by the two Guards. "I'm innocent!" Simon shouted out. But everyone seemed further away, so maybe nobody heard him shout.

Morgana shot Uther an evil look. "I can't believe you have just done that to him, Uther Pendragon!" Morgana growled. She rolled her eyes, leaving the throne room. Why did Uther have to be like this? Morgana wished that Uther would change his ways, otherwise he'd have more enemies. Pretty soon, Morgana would be one of his enemies if he wasn't careful. Morgana felt sorry for the poor guy who was accused for just ending up here, she wished that she could help him out. And that was what she was going to do; she would get him out of here. Even if it was risking her life.

**Short-ish, but I haven't had a good start of the year (I know it's no excuse, but it's true).  
>The next chapter will be focused on Simon and Morgana, where she finds out what is going on.<br>So what do you think of my start?  
>Like I said, this is the first time this has been done, so I'm sorry if it's complicated.<br>However, it will all be explained bit by bit as the story goes on.  
>Review?[:<br>x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own either Merlin or The Inbetweeners.  
>So this is the second chapter to my cross-over, this one focuses on Morgana and Simon.<br>This story is based on the shipping of Morgana and Simon, which is strange but it's new.  
>So enjoy?<strong>

Simon was thrown into a cell, which made him skid across the floor. Groaning in pain, he sat up as he placed a hand on his forehead. "What have I done?" Simon mumbled to himself. He sighed, looking around the area. It had hay scattered on the hard floor, and it was very cold. "I'm living in a fucking state." Simon commented.

Morgana had rushed down the steps, heavily breathing. She couldn't believe what Uther was like these days. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Morgana checked left and right – No one seemed to be around. Although someone would have to be on duty just in case the man escaped. Moving around the corner, Morgana caught a glimpse of the man who was taken here for no reason.

Simon had looked at the floor helplessly, having a horrible feeling that he wasn't going to make it out of here. "It had to happen, it just had to happen." Simon moaned. He lifted his head up, resting it against the wall. In the corner of his eye, he could see someone there. His head turned to face her, and he stood up in shock. "Jesus, I didn't see you!" Simon admitted.

Morgana placed her hands on the bars, looking at him. "It's quite alright, I can be sneaky." Morgana confessed. She had a slight smile on her lips. "What's your name?" Morgana asked him.

"I'm Simon Cooper." Simon responded. He walked up to the cell door, looking at her. Never had he clasped his eyes on someone so beautiful, he felt his heart skip a beat. "And who are you?" Simon wondered.

"The Lady Morgana, but I wish I wasn't." Morgana answered. She hated being Uther's ward sometimes, but she was stuck with him. "Uther is such a fool." Morgana hissed.

Simon had his eyes wide; oh he had no chance with her. Wait… What was he thinking? He had only just met her. "My Lady, I don't know who you are talking about." Simon confessed.

"He is the King, Simon." Morgana simply stated. She looked at him, having fear within her eyes. "I don't know what he is going to do to you, but I hope that you can be proven innocent." Morgana admitted. Her fingers wiggled around the bars of the cell, her eyes looking down to the floor. "Anyway, how did you just randomly appear in the room?" Morgana wondered. She lifted her head back up to look at him.

Simon had shrugged his shoulders, not sure of a simple way to explain it. Then it hit him, he looked up at her directly. "I was just walking, and the next thing I knew, I started to fade away." Simon told her. That was all he could say, he didn't see anyone or anything strange before he landed here. Simon had no idea that he was speaking to the King earlier. "Oh God, I actually swore at the King." Simon realised.

Morgana had chuckled a little bit at him, a smile creeping up on her lips. "Don't worry; I'm sure he didn't hear you." Morgana assured him. But she couldn't be to certain about that. Swallowing lightly, Morgana had moved her hands away from the bars. "But, where did you come from?" Morgana asked him. Something seemed different about Simon; he wasn't like the men here in Camelot. Morgana could sense that difference within him, and it made her blush a light colour.

"Last place I was at, it was Rudge Park Comprehensive." Simon answered. He breathed out. "It's in London." Simon added on. He looked at her, hoping that she knew where London was.

Morgana started at him with confusion, she shook her head. "I don't know where that is." Morgana admitted to him. It wasn't the fact that she was being an idiot; she really had no clue where London was. "But just to let you know, you are in Camelot. So I guess I should say welcome." Morgana informed him.

Simon had widened his eyes. "Whoa, I've gone back in time." Simon commented. But how was that possible? He looked shocked. Simon looked at Morgana, having a little panic. "I am a long way from home." Simon concluded. His head rested against the bars, eyes closing off. "How?" Simon simply asked.

"I wish I could answer that, but I can't." Morgana said to him. She felt sorry for him, even though she had only just met him. Her green irises shimmered, and she placed a hand back on a bar. "You will get out of here, I can promise you that." Morgana promised him. She was true to her word; there was no way that she would let him stay in here. "There is no way that I am letting this happen to you; I don't believe that you possess any kind of magic." Morgana said.

Simon opened his eyes and lifted his head up, looking at her now. "I can only hope I get back home somehow." Simon commented. His fingers touched her hand, which made him have a shiver go down his spine. "Where I come from, magic isn't around anymore." Simon explained.

Morgana had looked down at the contact made; she felt a spark of life enter her body. It was a weird feeling, but it made her smile. "Just believe in yourself, as you can't lie to yourself." Morgana advised him. Looking up at him, she gave out one nod. "Sorry, I have to go." Morgana quietly said.

"Don't leave me down here alone." Simon begged her. He was horrified, just in case someone would kill him while he slept. "This place is new to me; I don't know what could happen here." Simon reasoned. His fingers remained where they were, he didn't want to move them.

"Nothing will happen to you, not down here." Morgana vowed. She breathed in, she wished she could stay down here, but she was unable to. "I'll come back down to see you." Morgana assured him. A small smile now was on her lips. "You are nice to talk to, and I'd like to get to know you better." Morgana commented. She moved her hand away from the bar, taking some steps back as she slowly turned to go back the way she came.

Simon had watched her go, and he was back to feeling helpless again. His fingers gripped around the bars, feeling the cold material against his skin. "Great, she has gone." Simon mumbled. He pushed himself away from the bars, walking backwards for a short while. Simon could feel something wonderful, he felt happier around her. It made him forget about Carli for the moment, which was strange for him. He turned to see the small window there, some sunlight peeping through. There was a chance that he wouldn't see the sunlight again, but he couldn't give up hope. Sighing gently, Simon walked up to the small window to see the sky. It was very beautiful to him; it made him feel slightly sane.

Morgana had made it back into the corridors of the castle, breathing out get over what just happened down in the cells. There was an emotion there, and she couldn't deny it. She had stopped in the middle of the quiet corridor, a hand on her stomach as she had butterflies in her stomach. "He's out of my league." Morgana whispered to herself. If only she could be with someone who wasn't a noble. It was all a dream, a wish, and Morgana had a gut feeling that nothing would ever happen. Walking on down the corridor, she started to think of a way to get Simon out of there.

Simon had sat back down on the floor, his back against the wall. "She is out of my league, and I'd never see her again." Simon mumbled to himself. His hand went on the side of his head, wondering what would happen. He feared that death would be the worst thing, and that was what he personally believed would happen to him. Simon hadn't really lived for so long; he wanted to have a life before he died. Due to him being stuck here, he had a possibility of losing the chance of living. What was he thinking? He couldn't just give up and accept his possible fate! He needed to act against this; he needed to prove that he wasn't the bad guy. Simon had started to do some thinking in his head.

**Again this one is shortish, but I will try and get it longer.  
>The next chapter will be about Morgana getting Simon out of the cells.<br>****Review? I will love you guys forever, and maybe I'll do another one some time in the future[:  
>x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Merlin or the Inbetweeners.  
>So then, third chapter is finally up! This is about how Simon manages to escape death.<br>Enjoy?**

As Morgana sat in her chambers in front of the dressing table, she began to wonder if there was a way to break Simon out. He seemed like a nice lad, who truly did nothing wrong. But what confused Morgana the most was how he got here. "Strange." Morgana mumbled quietly to herself. She sighed softly, rubbing her forehead as she blinked a couple of times. "He doesn't deserve this at all." Morgana once again mumbled.

Morgana's chamber door opened, and Merlin had stepped through. "My Lady?" Merlin asked her.

His words made Morgana sit up straight, as she gasped. "Merlin, what did I tell you about knocking first?" Morgana questioned. She then turned around to look at him, her green eyes were sparkling.

"My apologies, but it is urgent." Merlin spoke. He closed the door behind him, and then walked to the centre of the room. "It's about the lad that came through earlier." Merlin admitted.

Morgana stood up, swallowing lightly as she approached Merlin with curiosity. "Please do continue." Morgana insisted. She stood still, standing inches away from Merlin as she looked him in the eyes.

Merlin swallowed thickly, hoping that nothing bad would happen to him. "Uther has put forward his execution for tonight." Merlin told her. He closed his eyes, he hated passing on depressive messages. "I'm sorry that it was me who had to tell you." Merlin finished off. He soon opened up his ocean blue eyes, breathing calmly.

Morgana had turned away from him, her hand rubbing the side of her neck. "I can't let this happen, Merlin." Morgana softly spoke. She blinked back some tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. "He isn't guilty of magic." Morgana added on.

"I know, and I wish there was something we could do to help." Merlin agreed with her. He touched her shoulders from behind, doing his best to comfort her. "Is there anything we can do?" Merlin wondered.

Morgana had frozen for a while, having an idea in her head. "Yes, there is something we can do." Morgana finally answered. She smiled as she slowly turned to face him now. "We need to prove that Simon doesn't have magic, we need Gaius." Morgana explained.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked her. He arched his eyebrow up at her, wondering what she was on about. "Why do we need Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Simon said to me that he was taken from where he was, and that a blue light surrounded him as he was walking." Morgana answered. She looked up at Merlin, her green irises lighting up with hope. "Because a blue light just appearing out of nowhere seems very strange." Morgana finished off. She grabbed her royal blue cloak and walked towards the door.

Merlin debated in his head, was that right to do? So he turned to look at her as she was walking. "So you think that he was brought here to do something to Camelot?" Merlin asked in confusion.

Morgana stopped, looking back at Merlin. "It's what I believe, but I can't be certain until I work out something." Morgana answered. She opened the door and walked out of her chambers, leaving Merlin standing in there.

Back in the cells, Simon was now back on his feet, gazing out of the small window. "Oh God, this could be the last time that I see daylight." Simon whispered to himself. His fingers were touching the thin bars, as the light shone on his face. "This is it; I'll never see anyone again." Simon whispered to himself once again. Hearing the cells open, he turned around to see Arthur walking in. Simon walked towards Arthur, gulping. "Is it time for me to die?" Simon asked.

Arthur stood still, his arms folded across his chest. "My father does want you dead, I'm sorry to say." Arthur informed him. He looked down to the floor for a brief moment, and then looked back up at Simon. "It seems that no one can back up your story." Arthur concluded.

"But the Lady Morgana…" Simon started to explain. He had left his life in her hands; she had promised him that no harm would come to him. "She told me that no harm would come to me." Simon finished off.

"Morgana wouldn't want to see someone dead, she would do whatever it took to keep people safe." Arthur explained. He looked over his left shoulder, his eyes shining. "And I wish she would hurry up with an explanation." Arthur admitted. Arthur looked back at Simon, grinning a bit. "Now it is time for you to… Die." Arthur shamefully spoke.

Simon had groaned. "You just talked to me to try and make me feel better?" Simon wondered. He sighed, now standing next to Arthur. "What will happen, do I get stabbed?" Simon asked him.

"No it's worse, you lose your head." Arthur answered. He started to guide Simon out of the cells, wishing that there was another way. No one should have a brutal punishment, not unless what they did was unforgivable.

"But I'll look silly without a head!" Simon complained. Then he realised what he said, once again, he groaned. "I'll be dead, so that was stupid of me to say that." Simon said quietly. He walked forward still, being guided by Arthur.

Morgana had run through the door to Gaius' and Merlin's chambers, she was starting to panic. "Gaius, I need your help!" Morgana requested. She stopped close to him, breathing in. "The lad doesn't have magic, something brought him here." Morgana simply stated.

Gaius had looked at her, and then looked down at his book. "I know; I've been doing a little bit of research." Gaius informed her. He pointed to a picture of a beast that had a dinosaur-like feature. "It's called a Time Beast; it draws people from different time zones together." Gaius told her. He looked at Morgana, as she started to lean in. "The creature is created by magic, namely a high priestess." Gaius added on. He sighed. "As we know a blue light can't appear like that, so it did make me wonder." Gaius admitted.

Morgana looked at Gaius, her eyes wide. "So we need to track down this creature, but it'll already be too late." Morgana commented. Her hand slammed on the book, feeling frustrated. "Simon is about to die, and it's hopeless because this beast is hiding." Morgana said.

"Is that the boy's name?" Gaius asked her. Then he looked away, tapping his fingers in a rhythm. "Right, well we better go and break the news before Simon does get killed." Gaius guessed.

Morgana had already run out of the room, she knew where she had to go. But was it too late for her? She hoped not. Her blue cloak was flapping behind her, going against the wind. Her hair was moving out of the way at the same time, battling against the wind.

As the bells sounded, the crowd gathered around the stake. The drummers were now drumming, as Simon was frogmarched towards the execution spot. He gulped, receiving so many glares as he walked past them all. "Oh crikey, this is bad." Simon mumbled. He was soon stopped by the guards, and he looked up to see Uther standing there.

"This man is being executed for using magic and enchantments." Uther addressed the crowd. He looked down at Simon, his eyes narrow. "Do you have anything to say?" Uther asked him.

Simon opened his mouth, feeling his neck ache. "Yes, I'm telling you that I do not possess magic, it doesn't exist where I come from." Simon reasoned.

Morgana had pushed her way through the crowd, running to stand next to Simon. "He's innocent!" Morgana shouted. Her head lifted up to see Uther, her chest rising and falling. "Simon is not guilty of magic; he was brought here by a time beast, made up by a high priestess." Morgana explained.

The crowd gasped, looking at each other with confused murmurs. Was this all true? Was there a creature of magic lurking around?

Simon had looked at Morgana; his eyes were wide as his chest rose and fell so fast. "A what?" Simon asked her. He was gobsmacked by her words, had she prevented his death? "My Lady, I-" Simon started to speak.

Morgana looked at Simon, swallowing lightly. "It's true; the beast chose you out of all the people." Morgana told him calmly. She looked back up at Uther once again, her fingers clenching up. "See? It wasn't his fault that this man ended up here; it was all done purposely by a creature of magic." Morgana informed him. She stood by her decision, knowing for good that Simon was innocent of all charges. "Drop the charges, please." Morgana begged Uther. Keeping herself in silence, Morgana prayed that Uther would let this go.

Uther had looked down upon his Ward and Simon; he didn't want to believe it at all. But since there was no proof that Simon has magic, there was no need to execute him. But also, Morgana couldn't prove that a Time Beast was around. It was a hard choice to make, and it wouldn't be an easy one. Sighing with rage, Uther had raised his arm up, signalling for the execution to continue. "The charges still stand!" Uther announced.

"What?" Simon questioned. He was taken up onto the wooden platform, his back against the wooden stake. "I seriously don't have magic, I beg of you to reconsider this." Simon pleaded. But it was too late; Simon was already secured to the stake. This was it, he was going to die.

"No!" Morgana shouted. She ran towards the stake, hoping that she would make it before the flames begun. Stepping up to the platform, Morgana could see the executioner holding the flamed torch up in the air.

"Stop her from freeing him!" Uther commanded. He pointed down to the stand, not wanting his Ward to go through with her actions. Some of the Guards came forward, starting to aim towards Morgana.

Morgana was behind the stake, beginning to untangle Simon from the stake. She could hear the Guards coming this way, but she wouldn't stop until he was free. "As soon as you are free from this, just run for it!" Morgana instructed him.

Simon rested his head back against the stake, hoping that they would make it out of here. "I won't leave you." Simon vowed to her. He was prepared to run for it, he didn't want to die yet.

Morgana had finally succeeded, and she smiled. "Done it!" Morgana shouted to him. She stood up straight to see the Guards surrounding her with their spears ready. "Oh God." Morgana commented. She moved round the back, and she was chased by the Guards. Grabbing Simon's hand, the two of them started to leg it.

Merlin was stood within the crowd; he started to whisper in Old English in an attempt to stop the Guards for a while. As his eyes glowed amber, a flame stood in the way of the Guards. It made the Guards back off, shielding their eyes from the bright flame. Merlin had smiled, and then he backed off from the crowd to run back to Gaius.

Inside the castle, Morgana and Simon hid behind an archway, their backs against the wall. Their hands parted ways, both of them starting to breathe heavily.

Simon had looked at Morgana, starting to breathing out. "You saved me from being frazzled to charcoal." Simon commented. He closed his eyes, allowing more air to slip into his lungs. "Thank you." Simon simply said. He opened his eyes to look at her once again.

Morgana looked up at him, breathing in and out fast. "Don't thank me yet, you're not out of here." Morgana insisted. Then she laughed at his comment. "More like, you're not burnt to a crisp yet." Morgana corrected him. She smiled a bit, feeling her body go back to normal.

Simon had smiled also. "Your humour has picked up a bit." Simon commented. But now it was time to get serious, he cleared his throat. "But they will still be after us, no doubt about that." Simon reported to her.

"I know." Morgana simply replied. She checked behind him, making sure that no one was around. Looking back up at him, Morgana had swallowed nervously. "You should feel lucky right about now." Morgana told him calmly.

"Oh I already do feel lucky, you saved my stupid ass." Simon assured her. Then his face dropped. "Wait, do you-" Simon started to ask.

"You deserve this, more than anyone." Morgana said to him. Her head leaned in closer to Simon's head, her eyes closed off as she was almost there. Her lips had finally touched his, feeling a spark of energy flow around her body. Morgana had never felt so alive; this was a taste of heaven.

This was the last thing that Simon was expecting; he wasn't quite prepared for this kiss. But he thought about Carli, if he was still with her, she'd have freaked out. But Carli wasn't here, and they weren't together, so all thoughts of her could go to hell.

Morgana had soon pulled back, realising that he didn't kiss her back. "Too soon?" Morgana wondered. She bit her lower lip gently, thinking that it was too sudden. "If it was, then I'm so sorry." Morgana told him. She felt ashamed of herself for her actions, and it made her look down to the floor.

Simon had managed to gently capture her chin, lifting her face up slowly and gently. "It's not too sudden, I was just shocked, and I didn't think you would do it to be honest." Simon told her. His fingertip gently traced her skin, it was smooth.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry for shocking you." Morgana commented. Her eyes looked up at him, even though it was dark so she couldn't see him that well at all.

"Don't be." Simon assured her. He now moved his head closer to hers, his lips gently connecting to her lips with a kiss in return. Simon moved his hand from her chin, placing it on the back of her head. His other hand went on the back of her shoulder, keeping her close to him.

Morgana now returned the kiss back to him, her right hand going on his waist. There was a strong connection between them, it was definitely there. Life shot through her, and it was a good feeling. Her eyes were closed off, feeling it get more intense.

Simon could feel the passion kick in; he didn't want things to go too far. His lips were in sync with hers, and his hands kept still. After a while, Simon had moved his head back. "Like I told you before, no need to be sorry." Simon commented. He smiled at her as his eyes sparkled.

Morgana had now looked up at him, a smile on her lips as her green eyes shone away. She had no regret of what happened, she loved it. "I'm sure we'll have another moment of that." Morgana informed him.

"I'll be waiting patiently for it." Simon spoke.

Morgana still smiled at him, and then kissed him again. She felt him return the kiss back to her. Morgana felt so happy about this, although some people wouldn't approve of it. But they could all go to hell, she wanted to have a good life and wanted to be happy. This kept her happy, but she knew that Simon would have to go back to his own time in the end, and that would be it. That was why she was going to use her time with him wisely.

**Okay so this one was longer than the previous ones, so yay for me xD.  
>Anyway, next chapter will be about Simon in hiding with Morgana.<br>Review?  
>x<strong>


End file.
